Kouga's New Mate
by dark miko 95
Summary: You all know about this story. Kagome gets kidnapped by Kouga and then he make her his mate. But can Inuyasha find a way to make Kagome his mate? Read to find out. Rape and lemon chapters
1. Default Chapter

Hello every one, I was once Kougalova13, but for some odd reason I got kicked off, opps. I will put up all the chapters that I had up and a few new ones cause I kept you peps waiting, gomen. Well I had 123 reviews and I'll going to go off of that, so I have right now 123 reviews. I hope that if you were reading my story before you still are. Sorry for the delay. Ja ne. . All the chapters that I have put up so far will have Kougalova13, but when I go to put up new chapters they will have dark miko instead.  
  
Dark miko 95 (kougalova13) 


	2. changes

Hey whats up??? We just ended school today!!! Yeh!! Well here's a new story that I have come up with our time so enjoy and give me some thoughts. K? Well read n' review. Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha: Goes off in corner and cries hugging a fluffy-sama plush doll: I don't own any thing from Inuyasha or the show. O well bye  
Kougalova0013  
  
CHAPTER 1 CHANGES  
  
Inuyasha walked toward a stream where Kagome was bathing. He got close enough to hear her talking but he could not see her. So he leapt up onto a near by tree branch. Her back was turned to him.  
  
Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was behind her. For some reason she could feel, no she felt him.  
"Ever since Inuyasha's brother cut me I have been able to tell where every one is," Kagome thought to her self. Kagome was getting fed up with Inuyasha being so close to her but he would not say any thing to her, so she decided to take it into her own hands. "Sit, boy," Kagome yelled, the next thing you heard was a bone braking crash and a few cusses "What the he.." But before he could finish he noticed something different about her. "Um, Kagome why did you color your hair it looked good black not sliver like mine or is it that stupid holiday holloween?" "What are you talking about," Kagome asked confused, but when she looked in the water her hair was sliver, Kagome then went to touch her hair when she noticed that she her self had claws. That's when she really started to freak out, her lip was bleeding and she had no idea why. That's when she noticed she had fangs. "H-h-how could this be happening," Kagome asked herself out loud not noticing the new comers behind her. "How could what be happening?" Asked a monk with black hair in a short ponytail, and a girl behind him. She had a large boomerang and a small cat at her feet. "Miroku, Sango, don't scare me like tha.." But before she could finish her sentence she was cut off. "What is up with the hair," Sango asked. "That's what I would like to know," "And the demon claws and fangs?" Miroku asked. "Now you look like a girl Inuyasha," Sango added laughing. "It's not funny," Kagome said getting mad. "Yes it is," Miroku added. "But really how did this happen?" Sango asked trying not to laugh. "Remember when my bastard of a half brother cut her, theres your answer. FLASH BACK "Kagome look out," Yelled Inuyasha, but before he could get to Kagome Sess used his poison claws on her face, she was left unconcioucs and she had three scrapes and her face. Inuyasha had ran over to her, with Miroku behind him, then Sango, kirara, and Shippo. Inuyasha had giving Kagome to Miroku and the others to make sure that she was out of harms way and did not get hurt any more then she was. From that point on Kagome could tell where any body was even if they were miles away. END FLASHBACK  
  
"Kagome's a what," Yelled a very angry Kouga. "That's what the other wolf demons say," A wolf demon said. 'Well it could help my plan but then it could ruin it,' Thought Kouga.  
  
Kagome was sitting in a tree when she noticed someone was coming closer to her. "W-W-Who's there," Kagome yelled getting scared. "It's just me, Kouga, don't be scared." Kouga said trying to calm her down. "O-sorry about that," Kagome said calming down. "It's ok, hey the words out that you have changed," "What do you mean," "Half Demon," ".." "Are you feeling ok, cause you look a little pale," "Yah,"  
  
Kouga walked over to Kagome and tried to hug her but before he could touch her some one through Kouga to the ground. "Hands off baka," Inuyasha yelled. "Don't tell me what to do," Kouga yelled back. "I can if I feel like it," Inuyasha added. "Settle down boys," Kagome said trying to calm both of the guys down. "Who asked you," Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. "You were yelling at Kouga for hugging me, you were protecting me right?" Kagome said defending herself. "The only reason I was yelling at him was because we can't have you running off with some baka, we need you to look for the jewel shards." Right after Inuyasha said that he knew that was the wrong thing to say. "That's all I'm to you, some tool to help you become a full demon," Yelled Kagome, now her hair was turning sliver. Then Kagome broke down and started to cry and she ran off. "There you go again yelling at people making them mad," Kouga said. "Shut up baka," Inuyasha added.  
  
Kouga left Inuyasha to himself, but then Inuyasha realized what night it was. It was the new moon, the night that Inuyasha turned human. So he could not find Kagome tonight because he could not smell her. Kagome was near the tree that she had first met Inuyasha. The tree that Kikyou had pinned Inuyasha to for 50 years. There was still a hint of Kikyou's, and Inuyasha's blood in the air but it was very faint. Kagome turned out of her demon form, because she was getting very weak and tired. "I think I'm just going to sleep here for the night," Kagome said more to herself then anyone else.  
  
Well that's the first chapter of one of my many new stores. Do you like it??? The next chapter Kouga kidnaps Kagome. Review!! I need seven reviews to put up the next chapter. Later. Kougaslova0013 


	3. kidnapped

Hey whatsup? Well sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I had summer school, and my mom had surgery today. Well I have an important message at the bottom of this chapter I hope that you read it, and answer it. Well thanks for all the reviews, I was really happy, they came in fast. I have a talk back for you. Well on with the talk back then the story. Bye.  
Kougaslova0013  
  
TALK BACK!! Kitsi- I'll work on the spelling. Thanks!  
  
YSM- I think that in the third chapter Kouga is going to try and make Kagome his mate. But in some way Inuyasha will come but it will be to late, but in time he will find a way to make Kagome his mate. Do you get it? Well it is kinda confusing, but just keep reading and you'll find out. K?  
  
SUM1- Well here's the next chapter enjoy!  
  
Noname5- I'm happy that you enjoyed it! I hope that you keep reading.  
  
Hyperkitty16- Hey, Kool, I'm the first! Thanks! I'll keep up on the spacing!  
  
Kouga:seagleforever- Truly I don't know any more, you can read YSM's talk back, but I think that I'm going to leave it up to the readers.  
  
Anglemarlo- Well here it is enjoy!  
  
Inu Fan- thanks I hope u keep reading! :}  
  
Venusaria- stares back Here is is!! :]  
  
Sango twin- Thanks :]  
  
WELL HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY!!!  
  
Chapter two- Kidnapped  
  
Kouga was still looking for Kagome so that he could finish his plan. Kouga sensed that Inuyasha and Kagome were both in human form, and sleeping.  
  
"Good," He whispered to himself.  
  
Kouga came up to the tree where Kagome was sleeping and picked her up and took her back to his village. When he got to the village he laid Kagome down on the bed, and put a spell over the hut so that no one could get in and she could not get out. Kouga was the only person or demon in that matter able to get into the hut. After he finished he left the hut and when to another one so that he could sleep. When Kagome awoke Kouga was sitting next to her.  
  
"W-Where am I?" She asked looking surprised that she was in this new hut and not in Keade's hut or in a Tree and also that Kouga was next to her, not Inuyasha.  
  
"You my dear Kagome are in one of my many wolf demon huts, don't even think of trying to get out," Kouga started seeing Kagome stand up and go over to the door, "There is a spell over this hut so that no one can get in and you can't get out! If you do touch any part of the hut's walls it will burn you."  
  
"Why am I here?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"So that you can be my mate and I can finally kill that half demon, Inutrasha," Kouga replied getting up to leave.  
  
"Hey where are you going you said that no one can get in and that no one can get out." Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"Only for every demon, human, and half-demon, except me," Kouga replied leaving Kagome to her self.  
  
WITH INUYASHA AND THE OTHERS "Inuyasha where are you," Yelled Shippou.  
  
"Stop your yelling," Said the now half-demon Inuyasha. "What do you want?"  
  
"Have you seen Kagome," Asked Shippou.  
  
"Um not since last night, why?" Inuyasha asked getting worried.  
  
"She's missing," Shippou added.  
  
"She's what," Inuyasha yelled. Now he was getting scared and he was thinking about what he had said to her last night.  
  
"I have not seen her since last night after dinner, where was the last you saw her?" Shippou said with a hint of hope.  
  
"Well we kinda had a fight last night, and she ran off crying and... and Kouga went in that same direction," Inuyasha yelled the last part and running off in the direction that Kagome had went in last night. When he got to the place where her scent was the strongest he tried to follow it further, but it stopped at the tree where he had first meant Kagome. The same tree that Kikyou had pinned him to for 50 years. The only thing that he could pick up, but he also could not follow was Kouga's scent. Now the only thing was to find Kouga and then Kagome would be there, and then, then, Inuyasha could kill that bastard of a wolf and make Kagome his. But the only thing standing in his way to kill Kouga was where they were. Inuyasha had no idea where Kouga's hut's were, or even what forest.  
  
WITH KOUGA AND KAGOME  
Kagome sat crying in the hut that Kouga and sealed her in with the spell.  
  
"This is not fair," Yelled Kagome getting up to hit the door, but when she started to hit the door she noticed the smell of burning flesh, and a horrible pain in her hands. Just then Kouga came in, to see what all the noise was about. When he saw Kagome's burned hands and her crying he ran out of the hut to go and get some medicine to fix her hands. When he came back Kouga saw Kagome in the fetal position on the floor. Kouga picked Kagome up and gently put her on the bed. Then he started to fix her hands. A few times she had yelled because he had been a little rough but other wise she stayed quiet.  
  
"Now you should know better then to try and get away from me," Kouga said finishing up her hands, but Kagome would not speak to him.  
  
"Why won't you talk to me," Kouga asked holding Kagome's chin, and making her look up at him.  
  
"Let go of me," Kagome yelled pushing Kouga away.  
  
"Why are you being so rude to your mate," Kouga asked.  
  
"You will never be my mate Inuyasha will come for me!" She yelled getting up but she sat down again but this time she sat down with her back towards Kouga. Kouga just gave up and left. Kouga came back about two hours later. He had brought Kagome some food. When he found Kagome she was sleeping in a ball on the floor. Kouga picked her up and lied her on the bed.  
  
'God she smells good!' Kouga thought to himself. He put the food down next to her and started to rub her head. Kagome rolled closer to him, and put her hands around his waste. Kouga gently pried her hands off of him and move her further on to the bed, with that he lied down next to her. After a while he fell a sleep with his arms around her. When Kagome awoke she nearly screamed but she put her hands over her mouth to keep from making any noise. She saw Kouga with his arms around her. Kagome pried Kouga out off of her.  
  
'Well maybe he lifted the spell,' Kagome thought. She walked up to the door and tried to kick the door and break it open. Again Kagome smelled the smell of burning flesh. Kouga woke up to the smell of burning flesh, he already knew whose it was so he got up fast and got the medicine so that he could fix up Kagome's foot.  
  
"Kagome you know that if you don't stop trying to get out, I'm going to have to tie your hands and feet together and to the bed if you don't stop trying to get out, I can't have my mate all burned to piece's before we have pups," Kouga's said picking Kagome up because he new that she could not walk right now. Which was a good thing for his plan. Now Kouga began to fix her foot.  
  
"Know do that again and I will have to tie your hands and feet to the bed!" Kouga yelled.  
  
"I will keep trying to get out until you let me go or Inuyasha and the others get here." Yelled Kagome trying to get up and for a split second she turned into a half demon, but with all the burns she felt very weak and had to sit back down in human form.  
  
"First of all I'm never going to let you go you are my mate whether you like it or not. Second I'm going to kill that half-demon Inuyasha. Third since you are going to keep trying to get away and you refuse to be my mate, I'm going to have to tie your hands and feet down to the bed!" Kouga's said with an evil smile. He got up and left the room. And about ten minutes later he came back with some rope. He knew that she was in no condition to fight so he knew he could over power her. She did try and struggle but Kouga being a full demon just pushed her down and quickly tied her hands to the headboard. Kouga gave her an evil smile, and kissed her and left. Kagome tried to get out but something about the rope would not give. She knew what Kouga was going to make her do, whether she liked it or not! But she still hoped Inuyasha would get here before Kouga made her his mate.  
  
There you go there is the second chapter. I have a few questions that you guys need to answer. In the next chapter, do you want it to be a lemon story? I don't want my first reviews to stop reading this story because it will have a lemon chapter. Do you want me to put it in the story as chapter three or put it as it's own story and the people that wish to read it can and the others that are not old enough can stick to the story. I need answers!!! There will be a lemon chapter!  
  
I have gotten a few people who have asked me if this is going to be a kouga- kagome story or should it be an inuyasha-kagome story. I need answers!!  
  
Well those are the two questions that I need answers to. I need atleast 15 reviews! But more would be great. So when I put up the next chapter up I will have atleast 25 reviews. But more are always welcome!!! Thanks for reading. Love ya all for reading: Throws kisses to all reviews: Bye bye. See ya next time!!!  
  
Kougaslova0013  
  
Next chapter: Chapter three- Forced Mating (This will either be in the actual story or it will have its own story, but only the lemon chapters, I need to know what to do) 


	4. letter

Sorry but this chapter will not be put up. For it got me kicked off. If you would like this chapter email me Sorry about this. JA NE  
  
Dark Miko 95 


	5. the excape and the reuinion

Thank god I just stop my summer school health and let me tell you it sucked!! Today we had to do 280 questions for our two finals, but hey every one else that takes health only has to do 140 of the questions and only one test!! No fair! Well its over now and I can update faster and get my emails faster. Sorry this chapter is late, my computer was broken for a while!!! Well on with the story, I do the talk back later bye!!  
  
Kougaslova0013  
  
P.S. I don't believe in rape!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 4- the excape and the reunion  
  
TWO DAYZ LATER!!!  
  
"Kagome my mate would you like to go for a walk?" Kouga asked coming in and seeing that in fact Kagome cleaned up the hut and her self, and now had the outfit on!  
  
'Now's my chance to get out of here.' "Sure I would love to." Kagome said smiling. Kouga undid the spell that held Kagome inside the hut.  
  
"Are you even able to walk?" Asked Kouga.  
  
"I'll try," Kagome replied. She started to walk but she stumbled and waited for the impact of the ground, but instead she felt two arms catch her. Kouga insisted that he carry he on his back. Kagome got on Kouga and Kouga ran through the forest. The wind kept blowing Kagome's hair so she had to keep her head down in Kouga's neck. After about twenty minutes they stopped in an open field. Kouga put Kagome down and they lay there for about an hour until Kagome noticed that Kouga was falling asleep so she decided to fool him and make him think that she was asleep and he could go to sleep also. He finally fell asleep not thinking Kagome could get away.  
  
'Now's my chance to get out of here,' Kagome thought to herself and quickly hobbled over to a tree and turned into her half demon self. Once she had turned into a demon she ran as fast and as long as she could which was about a mile and had to stop because of the burns. She turned human once again. She had no more energy and so she fainted in a forest that she had never seen or hear Inuyasha talk abut. All she could do was hope that Inuyasha and that others would get here before Kouga did.  
  
INUYASHA AND THAT OTHERS For some unknown reason Inuyasha felt like he knew Kagome was in more danger than ever. But the only problem was he did not know where she was or even what forest.  
  
"Kagome. Kagome." Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha. They all split up Sango and Miroku with Kirara, and Shippou with Inuyasha. Miroku was looking for Kagome when he saw what seemed like a demon sleeping. And he was about to use his hellhole, but when he came closer he noted that it was human but to be more precise Kagome's body! Miroku was stunned that she was out here so far away from everything. That's when he noticed the bandages on Kagome's hands and foot.  
"O-my god, Sango come quick." Miroku yelled.  
  
"Why what is, O-my god is that Kagome?" Asked Sango running over to Miroku. "What the hell happened to her, she has burns every where. What did Kouga do to her?"  
  
"Sango help me pick her up and put her on Kirara, and fast!" Miroku yelled.  
  
WITH KOUGA  
  
Kouga was just starting to get up and felt a little reslist.  
  
"Hey Kagome, come here, sweetie." Kouga said grinning. But when Kagome did not came he go pissed. "Kagome get you're a$$ over here now!" Kouga said sitting up, but when he looked for her he did not see her. 'Now where did that bitch get to?' Now he was really mad! "KAGOME GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Kouga screamed and started to run to see if he could find her hiding spot. But soon he picked up to other scents. ''Well, well, well, who do we have here, two nigans, and the seen formilur, but where? Oh-yeah with dog turd, and that damn runaway bitch.  
  
WITH SANGO AND MIROKU  
"Sango, Kouga's coming and fast, stall him while I go and get Inuyasha, so that he can help with Kagome." Miroku said running in the way of where Inuyasha was.  
  
WITH KOUGA  
"Kagome if you don't get over here NOW, there will be sever punishment!" Kouga yelled coming closer to where Sango was with Kagome.  
  
WITH MIROKU "Inuyasha, we found Kagome, but Kouga's coming so hurry up and help us, Sango's holding him off but that won't last forever." Miroku said once he found Inuyasha.  
  
"Is she hurt?" Inuyasha asked running at the same pace Miroku was running, with Shippou on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"She has burn's on her hands and foot. And she is unconscious," Miroku said stopping a few feet away from where Sango, Kagome, and now Kouga were standing.  
  
"Well look who finally decided to show up." Kouga said taking a step closer to Kagome.  
  
"Don't get any closer to her!" Inuyasha said gritting his teeth.  
  
"Why dog breath, she's mine." Kouga yelled stepping closer.  
  
"She's not yours, so get away." Inuyasha said pulling out the tetsiga.  
"Yes, she is mine, she's my..." But before Kouga could finish his sentence Inuyasha charged at Kouga. When he got close to Kouga he saw Sango and Miroku coming to help him.  
  
"Leave this to me, just get Kagome out of here!" Inuyasha yelled dogging a punch thrown from Kouga.  
  
"She's not going any where," Kouga said racing to Sango and Miroku, who were picking up Kagome.  
  
"Damn she's heavy, oh-shit, get Kirara over here before Kouga gets here." Miroku said picking Kagome up under her arms, while Sango had her feet.  
  
"Kirara, come here." Sango yelled. Just then the cute little kitty turned into her demon form. Miroku and Sango got Kagome on Kirara just in time to Miss Kouga.  
  
"Iron reverse, soul steelier." Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I'm not going to fight over her like a piece of food, she's human, and deserves to choose," Inuyasha said holding Kouga off. But Kouga was listening to Inuyasha and did not see Sango and Miroku getting away with Kagome, and taking her back to the hut.  
  
"You damn mutt, I was paying attention to you and Let her get away. Well once I kill you I'll go find her." Kouga said running at Inuyasha. But Inuyasha was fast! Once he got out of the range of Kouga's kicks and punches, he tried to cut Kouga but with the jewel shards Kouga was to fast.  
  
"Here I'll give you an opportunity, give me Kagome, and I'll let you live for now." Kouga said.  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha said looking over to the shocked Kouga. "Let me go and find her."  
  
"Inuyasha ran off to find Kagome and the others.  
  
WITH THE OTHERS  
  
They had just got to the hut when they saw Inuyasha coming.  
  
"Hey, how did you get away?" Sango asked helping Miroku get Kagome off Kirara.  
  
"Well I said I would give Kouga Kagome and he said yeah..." But before Inuyasha could finish his sentence Miroku cut him off.  
  
"You what??? You told him that you would give him Kagome!" Miroku yelled going over to Inuyasha and leaving Sango trying to hold Kagome.  
  
"Um a little help please." Sango said falling down, but before she fell all the way Inuyasha took Kagome from her and carried her bridal style to the hut.  
  
"If you would let me finish I would never give him Kagome, but I have plan." He motioned for Sango and Miroku to come in close and listen to his plan, so they could hear and no one else could.  
  
Well what do you think? I think I'll go for 30 reviews this time, Well I'm going to keep the same questions as last time! Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting!! Have fun reading until next time bye!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER- THE PLAN 


	6. the plan

Hey!!! Whats up. I'm so happy that I got all the reviews in that short of a time span. Thanks a lot. Well some things have been asked and now I'm going to answer them. 1. Kirara, not kilala. It may sound that way but it is spelled Kirara! 2. The thing with Kagome turning in and out of a demon. Well she is a half demon but her power is controlled by her emotions. When she gets mad or angry she turns into a demon, or even when she is afraid for her life. Well that's about it so on with the story, bye.  
  
Talk back (if your review is not in this chapter, sorry it will be in the next one because I write them ahead of time!!)  
  
NONAME- thank you for your review, I think it is going to be an inu-kag.  
  
KOUGASEAGLEFOREVER- Yes I know that kouga is ooc. I truly did not care who won, but every one like inu not kouga sorry!  
  
YUINA-I like both pairings and I hope you got my email.  
  
PHOEBE HOLLY- no kouga story!  
  
LOVEKAGEVER- thank you  
  
KOGASGIRL- Sure!! It would be hard to work out.  
  
OREO69NOT96-when I get the reviews I update  
  
DARKNESSOFTHENIGHT- yes Kouga is OOC, but I hope no one care's. Sorry about the pairings!! I hope you still like the story.  
  
ARINA- yes I would be hard to put her with a person who just raped her but still it is/ was up to the reviewers.  
  
VERENA- darn I can't torture anyone, well not yet. :Evil laugh:  
  
SARA- lemon is going to include.  
  
HYPERKITTY16- Lemon is going to be in the actual story, thank you for your review!  
  
KOGAS GIRL- well its going to be and inu/kag lemon. And she would never have an abortion.  
  
KOUGASEAGLEFOREVER- I really wanted to cry when I wrote it, and Kouga was my fave charter but now it's FLUFFY-SAMA. If there is an inu/kag lemon it will NOT be for a while, she needs time to her self.  
  
KYOSAMA- I knew he was kinda abusive oh what no I did not, it's just my story, darn :snaps fingers: KEIKO89-I will keep writing.  
  
MERMAID BEAUTY- Well he's not sweet in my story. HEHE!!  
  
MYSTERIOUS WOLF- it would make it interesting.  
  
JAMMIES2000- keep reading and you will find out.  
  
HIEIZ SHINOBE BABY- thanks  
  
ILOVEINU4EVA- they might be together, but you will just have to read and find out.  
  
TICHI NITORIDA- I love your ideas, I am now praising you and your ideas, please keep reviewing.  
  
FIREBIRD5- WELL SORRY, and my mind is clear!!!!!!  
  
SACKIMITAMA4ME- fine no baby, yet. You can't stop reviewing, plz don't stop, and it is up to the reviews, not me, and tell the reviews.  
  
LADY OF THE WEST- I also like Sess/Kag fics, and it is Kouga not Naraku.  
  
NONAME5- well I hope you keep reading, thanks for your review!!  
  
CONTESSA- inu'kag lemon ok  
  
SANGO TWIN- I HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD TIME IN Mexico, well thanks for reviewing even thou you wee busy.  
  
ALENNA STARR- InuKag lemons got the point!!!  
  
SEKIA- well in my story he does, lifemate?? Just keep reading!!!!  
  
ETERNAL SERENA- he would love the child. But who is going to be the father???  
  
JANA MOORE- I like you ideas!!  
  
OREO69NOT96- yes he is OOC but it is my story, but thanks for the review!!  
  
MEGAN CONSOER- I'll keep writing if you guys keep reviewing!!  
  
FALLENCHERRYBLOSSOM- thanks for your review!!  
  
SANGOTWIN- thanks  
  
KATGOME- I'm writing, I'm writing, stop licking my face!!! MIKKEY HODGE- HE IS FINE, AND I OT MY BFF TO SAY SO EVEN OF SHE DOES HATE HIM. HEHE!! I LOVE ANOYING PEOPLE!!!  
  
INU-LUVER-2004- yes it is dark, but thanks for the 'wows'  
  
CONTESSA- inukag lemons k!  
  
INUYASHASTARZ- well here is the next chapter!!  
  
VERENA- well how can I say no to that, more reviews, and their all mine!! :Evil laugh:  
  
SACKIMITAMA4ME- it is Kirara sorry to bust your bubble!  
  
KEIKO89- well I updated now you peps do the reviewen!!!  
  
PRETTYGIRL24- SHE WILL NOT LOSE THE BABY, EVEN IF IT IS KOUGAS!!!  
  
BOB21- read start off about her powers.  
  
DEMONINUYASHA1- what's wrong with the 1st chapter??  
  
CHOCKARITA98- she might be pregnant, but who's the daddy????  
  
ENGELINA- inu's baby, have to think about it!!  
  
TICHI NITORIDA- I still love your ideas. Keep reviewing plz.  
  
NONAME5- thanks 4 the review!!!  
  
KYOSAMA- thank you :starts crying: I'm so happy you like my story!!  
  
KOUGASEAGLEFOREVER- thanks for telling me how many more I need I really helps, I hate counting the reviews but I love reading them!!  
  
DEMON-LULU- yes he is bitch and is a bastard well in my story.  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY- CHAPTER FOUR THE PLAN (HEHE THIS WAS MY FAVE CHAPTER TO WRITE AND YOU WILL SOON FIND OUT :Laughs evilly:  
  
Inuyasha walked back to the forest with 'Kagome' in his hands. Soon Kouga meet up with Inuyasha.  
  
"So I see you have brought her." Kouga said.  
  
"Yeh, I brought 'her'." Inuyasha said coughing trying to cover up his laugh. He gave 'Kagome' to Kouga and they both walked back to their huts.  
WITH KOUGA  
  
'Hum, she smells different, well maybe it's just that Inutrash touched her." Kouga said looking down at his 'Kagome'.  
  
'Kagome' was still unconscious.  
  
'hmm, maybe I should punish her now.' Kouga said under his breath. Just then 'Kagome's' breath quickened.  
  
"Where am I?" 'Kagome' Asked.  
  
"You, my little runaway slut, have been given back to me by your protester!" Kouga said laying her down on the grass. "And now for your punishment," Kouga said. He straddle 'her' hips, and started to kiss 'Kagome' with force.  
  
"AHHHHHHH" 'Kagome' screamed really girlie, which is not how she normally screams. "You perverted bastard what are you fanatics." 'Kagome' asked smacking Kouga in the face, 'hey now I know why Sango does it so much it's fun!' 'Kagome' thought to her self. But when 'she' smacked Kouga something happened. Her hair fell off.  
  
"Holy shit," Kouga said. "But um then you're not Kagome?"  
  
"Hey, no shit! My name is Miroku you dum ass."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Ok here's the plan. I'll keep Kagome here with Sango, and we can dress Miroku up as Kagome." Inuyasha said.  
  
"No" was the only thing that Miroku could say at that time.  
  
"Hey Miroku could you came here, I have a question for you," Sango said.  
  
"Yes Sango dearest." Miroku said and once he was over here the got a little to full of him self and touched her, in the wrong place, and at the wrong time. (But really when is a good time?)  
  
"Well sorry about this but it is for your and Kagome's best interest!" Sango said and hit Miroku on the head with her boomerang. She did it for two reasons, 1- she did not like where he touched her, and 2- they would never be able to get him into Kagome's outfit with him being awake. After they were sure he was out they started to dress him in Kagome's out fit.  
  
END FLASHBACK Kouga really did not feel like holding Miroku hostage so he let him go.  
  
"Inuyasha, when I find you I'm going to kill you." Miroku said walking off in the direction of where the hut was.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're dead, and then I'm taking back Kagome." Kouga said walking back to the village.  
  
WITH SANGO  
  
"I hope Miroku's ok, and Kouga did not do anything to horny to him." Sango said but then a shadow fell across the room.  
  
"Let me tell you he is a horny bastard, I now know why you hit me so much, only because it is fun." The shadow smiled at that. "Hey where is Inuyasha?"  
  
"Um, he went to bathe Kagome, why?" Sango asked but she never got the answer because the shadow left so fast.  
  
WITH INU  
"Inuyasha where are you?" Someone screamed.  
  
"Over here," Inuyasha said about to start bathing Kagome.  
  
"You might wish to start running or prying cause you going to die very soon." A voice said stepping into the light.  
  
"Uh- hi Miroku, come on now, no hurt feelings, right?" Inuyasha said guitly.  
  
"After I kill you, there wont be any hurt feelings, how can Kagome put up with him? And I thought I was bad!" Miroku said.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Well thanks for apologizing, but I still might kill you!" Miroku said jokingly.  
  
Well that's it for the chapter, sorry it is so short, Hey every one has been telling me to keep writing just to tell you peps I have the next maybe lets say 3 or 4 chapters written up and it won't take me long to type them up, so Yeh, well more questions.  
  
Does ANYONE care if I kill Kikyou? I don't think that I'm going to have a problem with that but just wanted to know.  
  
IF Kagome WERE to have a child would any one care if she did?? Not telling whom the father is just yet!!! If there is even going to be a child.  
  
3-Should there be something going on between Sango and Miroku, and if so should I write a chapter for them???  
  
4- look back in chapter 3.  
  
5- look back in last two chapters.  
  
Well did anyone other than me and my friend enjoy the thing with Miroku?? And no Inuyasha still has not seen the mark on Kagome's neck. But soon VERY SOOOOON. HEHEHE.  
  
Well I think I'll take about 40 reviews this time, hey how about this if you guys get in all the reviews in under two dayz I will put up 2 chapters. Well I will make that promise!!!! Two chapters for 40 reviews in less than 2 dayz. DEAL???!!  
  
P.S. You CAN'T review over and over!!! Sorry!! I'm so evil, I know!!  
  
JA NE  
  
Kougaslova13 


	7. Is she ever going to wake

Hey every one what's up? Sorry for the delay on this chapter but I was trying to figure out what was wrong with my old name, and why it was canceled never did figure it out but hey who cares. Well you guys never got all the reviews in on time but I might give you another chapter for the confusion. Well two of my questions have been cut off, and now the polls are in. Read at the bottom to figure out the answers. Well bye, and thanks for putting up with all the carp off of fanfiction.  
  
Disclaimer- grumble I grumble don't own grumble mutter Inuyasha or the crew or the song that I might put in this story some time, well, bye.  
  
Dark Miko 95  
  
Chapter 6- Will she ever wake?  
  
Kagome was still not awake, and everyone was getting worried that she would not make it into the next day. Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha never got any sleep since they found Kagome. Sango kept crying but every time Miroku would try and comfort her she would move away from him. Kagome lay unconscious with Inuyasha sitting by her side. Inuyasha did not know why he cared so much for her and her life.  
  
"Kouga what have you done to her?" Inuyasha screamed top him self. "Why are you trying to make Kagome your mate?" Inuyasha could smell Kouga on Kagome, and he was atamanikuru. (Pissed). Inuyasha could smell Kouga but still did not see the mark, coughs loudly yet. Kagome lay uncoincions for one more week.  
  
"Is she ever going to wake up?" a very sad kit asked.  
  
"I don't know, her burns have really taken away her energy and that is why she has yet woken up." Kaede added with a sigh. Inuyasha was lying near Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha's very tired we should leave him alone, so we don't wake him." Sango added not knowing that Inuyasha was awake. Inuyasha got up after everyone left and looked over at Kagome, he leaned down to touch her face when he thought he saw her hand twitch. At first he thought it was his imagination but then Kagome started to slowly open her eyes. Kagome finally got her eyes all the way open, but she did not know where she was until she saw Inuyasha.  
  
"INUYASHA," Kagome yelled jumping up to hug him, but he pushed her down with ease.  
  
"You need to stay still, you have been uncocionus since we found you have your burns still have not healed." Inuyasha said sitting down next to her.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Kagome asked.  
  
"For almost two weeks." Replied Inuyasha looking over to the now opening door. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara, all came in.  
  
"Kagome your awake," Yelled Sango, and Shippou at the same time. Kagome went to get up to greet them but Inuyasha just pushed her down again. "Kagome you know better." (Yes this part is kinda corny but hey it works with the next few chapters.) Inuyasha stated with his hand still on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"But." Kagome tried to plead.  
  
"Kagome he's right," Sango said. Kagome just sat there mad.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Fine, I guess." Kagome spit out at them. "But can I stand to stretch I feel really tense?"  
  
"Sorry but you do have burns on your feet that could get worse, so no." Added Inuyasha.  
  
"Whatever." Replied a pissed Kagome.  
  
"You should be happy, that we found you, before that wolf, Kouga found you again." Added Inuyasha. Kagome just remember that night between her and Kouga. "Kagome are you even listening?" Yelled Inuyasha. You all know the saying if you cover a person's mouth; they come out of it. Well that's what Inuyasha did. He held her nose, and started to yell at her again. Kagome broke out of her daydream.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Yelled Kagome standing up to get back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just growled and Kagome took that as the queue to sit down. "God I get the point, can I get some alone time to sleep?" Asked Kagome sitting down.  
  
"Fine but someone is going to stay to watch you." Inuyasha replied sitting down near Kagome.  
  
"O-no not you Or Miroku, Sango will stay." Kagome yelled.  
  
"Fine," Inuyasha said getting up to leave and let Kagome get some sleep, and Sango to stay and make sure she does not try any thing. Sango sat down where Inuyasha was sitting.  
  
"Kagome, can I ask you something?" Sango asked.  
  
"Sure what is it?" Kagome replied.  
  
"You seem to have a problem, did Kouga try anything," Asked Sango.  
  
"Kagome did not want to tell her best friend what really happened. "Kinda." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Did he try and make you his mate?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Did he..succeed?" (Get her pregnant)  
  
"I won't know until I get home, or in about 6 months." Kagome did not wish to tell her friend about the mark.  
  
"Sorry can't let you go any where until you are able to walk."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts now get some rest."  
  
"Fine," Kagome said as she rolled over so Sango could not see her crying. Kagome fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Yeah I know that it is short and all but you are getting two chapters, and I hope that next one is going to be longer. Well here are the results from the questions.  
  
Does ANYONE care if I kill Kikyou? I don't think that I'm going to have a problem with that but just wanted to know. She's dead.  
  
IF Kagome WERE to have a child would any one care if she did?? Not telling whom the father is just yet!!! If there is even going to be a child.  
  
3-Should there be something going on between Sango and Miroku, and if so should I write a chapter for them??? There might be a little fluff but I don't think that I am going to write a chapter for them, unless it fits in some where, but again you would have to email me for it, sorry.  
  
4- Kouga's kit?- You will just have to read and find out later. Sorry.  
  
5- Inuyasha/ Kagome Lemon- Yes but you will have to email me when it comes to the chapter, cause I don't wish to be with out an account again.  
  
Well reviews I think I'm going with 60 reviews for both chapters combined. Well I'm going to go and type that next chapter so over and out.  
  
Dark Miko 95 


	8. the dream

Hey, I hope that you like the last chapter. This chapter kind of goes back to the rape, but it does not have any thing, inappropriate. Well, I just went to put up all of my storys and then put this chapter up tommorrow, and that's when I got the message that you can't put up any storys for three dayz!! What the heck is up with that????? Grrrrr. That site is really starting to piss me off. Well I have a poll at the bottom of the page. JA NE.  
  
Dark Miko 95  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own this story!!  
  
Chapter 7 the dream  
  
"Inuyasha, help where are you." Kagome yelled, but Inuyasha was no where in sight.  
  
"INUYASHA." Kagome yelled again and then she started to cry. But still no Inuyasha. Kagome kept on yelling but now some one was coming, but it was not Inuyasha. It was Kouga. Kouga was coming for her. But Kagome did not wish to go with Kouga, and she knew that if she went with him she would be put through the same pain of having sex with him again. Kagome tried to get up but it was like she was parilzed or was given that drug again. Soon Kouga came close enough to touch and grab her. It was then the he noticed that she was not trying to get away, and got a very evil smile.  
  
"Know yoor mine," Kouga said pulling her over his shoulder. Kagome keep telling her self to kick him and get away, but her brain would not send the message. Soon they were back at the same willage, in the same hut.  
  
Out side of the hut where Kagome is having the dream  
Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, thinking about what Kouga did to Kagome. That's when he thought he heard his name being called, but then he thought that it was just his imagnation. About 15 minutes later, he heard his name being yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha," Some one yelled from the hut. He jump out of the tree he was sitting in and ran over to the hut. When he got inside he saw Kagome in a featle position on the bed. He ran over to her and tried to wake her up, by shacking her and calling out her name.  
  
Kagome's dream scape  
  
"Let go of me, I hate you, Inuyasha help me." Kagome yelled trying to get out of 'Kouga's' hands, but what she did not know was Inuyasha was there and WAS trying to help.  
  
With Inu  
  
"Kagome it's me, come on wake up, Kagome." Inuyasha was still shacking Kaogme and now yelling at her. By this time Miroku, Sango, and Shippou had come in the hut to see what was wrong.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Sango asked looking over to Kagome.  
  
"I think she is having what she calls a nightmare, and she won't wake up" Inuyasha said trying to calm himself down and explain what is happening and try to wake Kagome up.  
  
"Miroku, get a rag, Shippou, go get some warm water, and Sango help me get Kagome out fo this posiotion." Inuyasha said taking charge. Once everyone was gone Sango and Inuyasha started to try and get Kagome to lie strate and then wake her up.  
  
Kagome's dream  
  
"Let go of me, I'm never going to be your mate, I have never been your mate, Inuyasha's (key word) is going to be my mate one day, not you, so get off me now!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
With Inu and Sango  
  
"Let go of me, I'm never going to be your mate, I have never been your mate, Inuyasha's is going to be my mate one day, not you, so get off me now!!" This was heard by everyone in the hut and near it. Kagome wished to be Inuyasha's mate.  
  
"Ok, Sango, screaw getting her out of this postion, just help me get her awake, and NOW!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm trying, she'll wake up soon, just try to stay calm and breath." Sango said trying to calm Inuyasha down.  
  
Kagome's dream  
  
Finally it was over. Kouga raped her for the second time.  
  
"Inuyasha, help me," Kagome whispered before she fainted out of her dream.  
  
With Sango and Inu  
  
"Sango, I think she's coming to." Inuyasha told Sango. Inuyasha now had Kagome in his lap, with her hands behind her and Inuyasha's arms around her waist pulling her back tight against Inuyasha's chest this was because she was kicking and thrashing. Her breath quickened which was and indecator that she was coming to.  
"Kagome, it's me, Inuyasha, are you awake?" (he's only asking this to see if she was awake enough to hear people.) The only sign that she heard him, was the smell of her tears.  
  
'Shit she's cring, what happened in that dream that spooked her so much.' Inuyasha asked him self. "Kagome what happened?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome did not respond. "Kagome, answer me." Inuyasha said a little me agressively this time.  
  
"Nothing happened, I was just scared." Kagome whispered.  
  
"I know something happened, were you reliving something, or did some one hurt you in your dream?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Nothing happened, so never mind."  
  
"I know something happened who did it."  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"That's not what I'm asking." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Then don't ask." Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha with watery eyes.  
  
"Kagome please, don't cry, stop it bab, you look so hurt, and you make every one feel bad, please stop Kagome," Inuyasha said wiping some of her tears away.  
  
"Trully I'm fine, please don't make me talk about it now, maybe later, please give me time." Kagome said resting her head one Inuyasha's chest.  
  
'So something did happen.' Inuyasha thought to himself. "Take as much time as you need." Inuyasha said kissing Kagome's forehead.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome said.  
  
"Yeh."  
  
"Is it ok if I fall asleep like this?" Kagome asked, moving so she could get confortable.  
  
"You can do what ever you need to feel better." Inuyahsa added putting his hands around her waist. Soon enough Kagome was sleeping. Now Inuyasha had a chance to thinks about what happened over the last few dayz. 'Well hare I am with Kagome sleeping on my lap. I might as well think about things and try to figure out what is going on. Well Kagome was kidnapped by Kouga and Kouga, I'm almost positive made her his mate by raping her then she ranaway, now's she's back but she just had a nightmare and won't tell us what happened. (Sango and Miroku left after Kagomewoke up saying something about giving them time, and Sango said something like she was going to take a bath.) And now she's asleep.' Thought Inuyasha to himself. That's when he thought he saw a scrape on her neck. 'I guess she got that from running away.' Inuyasha thought to him self. He moved some of her hair that was covering the scrape and saw the mating mark. 'he made her his mate even with the mark.' (in my story there are tow ways of getting mated. 1- lose virginity. 2- lose virginity and have the ark. The mark is not necessary.) Inuyasha was mentally screaming to himself. 'then in the dream, she either remembering the mating/ rape. Or being raped again. 'I'm going to kill that bastard, I know that kagome would NEVER willingly mate with Kouga.' He already kind of knew that Kagome liked him before all this happened. 'I just hope that there is a way to un-mate them, I'll have to talk to him.'  
  
Well what do you think?  
  
Good, bad? I have gotten a few reivews that have called me things like asshole, and really pissed me off, if you don't like my story, or have a problem with me and how I write, good, tell me but don't cuse me out. I need a song for this story. Any ideas. Give the song, and who it is by, then if you are chosen and I don't know the works I'll put a little note in one of my chapters saying send me the words. Who is him? 'I just hope that there is a way to un-mate them, I'll have to talk to him.' Who do you think it is?  
  
That's all the questions I have for now so JA NE, review. 60 total.  
  
JA NE!!  
  
Dark Miko 95 


	9. Sesshomaru, the cure, and Kikyou's death...

Hey whats up? So sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I have been having some really bad times. Skool started, my friends are back stabbers, I did not have a date to homecoming, my parents treat me like a two year old and all that shit, my friend got me into this shit in skool and yeah, if you want to know more, go to or email me and I can give you the exact site. ok it's the 23 of October and can anyone believe that this inuyasha episode is al about Jaken? Scary what has the world come to? Ok then on with the story, I just hope people have not given up on this story yet cause I'm still working on it, and I got a puppy and fishes and they gave birth. Ok on with the story have fun and good reading!

Disclaimer- I don't own (damn)

Chapter I have no clue called sesshomaru and the marking and the death of kikyou (finally)

After he made sure that everyone was asleep he laid Kagome on what she called a sleeping bag and then left. He hoped that he would be back before everyone woke up, but you never know who you will run into. When he was almost almost to his brother's territory he could pick up sesshomaru's scent.

"Brother!" Sesshomaru yelled jumping out of a tree. "What is it that you want?"

(An- when I was writing this I had an urge to make sessy British and inuyasha and him kinda close so sorry, but it may be funny!)

"Moody as always, aren't you happy to see me?" Inuyasha asked giving Sessy puppy eyes (kawaii).

"Never never will I give into them!" sessy yelled trying to look away but after a while he gave in (good boy).

"I have a question for you." Inuyasha said.

"Fine, ask the question, but let me guess that it is about that human wench of yours?" sessy asked, laughing at his brothers expression.

"Don't call her that it's rude!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"So only you can call her that is that it?" Sessy asked laughing.

"What ever, if a person is mated with fully is there any way to get that person UN-mated and mated with some one else?" Inuyasha said looking away.

"Depense, did she willingly mate with him?" Sessy asked looking over to see his brother clenching his fists.

"NO." Inuyasha said trying not to yell.

"Then yes, the only way, since she is a miko there's a better chance of it working, she needs to have the person the is mated with at the moment fight the one that she wanted the be matted with in a fight. The only catch is that no one can die at any costs! If one of you dies then she will die! The person with the most cuts, scratches, and bruises in the loser. Is that clear?" Sessy said finishing his speech.

"Yep." Inuyasha said walking away.

"Good luck." His brother said be for leaving.

'Well at least she can have a chance at being my mate and not Kouga's any more.' Inuyasha thought. But while thinking he did not pay attention to where he was going and took a wrong turn.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Someone asked from behind bushes.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Inuyasha asked startled by the sudden voice out of no where.

"Why you don't remember me or had the bitch taken over your mind?" The voice said now stepping out so the half-demon could see her. Damn it was none other than Kikyou or the bitch.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha yelled startled to see her.

"Have you come to fulfill you promise?" Kikyou asked.

"I'm never going to hell with you ever in this life time or any other." Inuyasha yelled walking away.

"So you have chosen my reincarnation then? Well you will come to hell with me like it of not!" With that Kikyou's soul stealer things come and tie Inuyasha's hands and feet together.

"Kikyou let me go. NOW!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Never your mine and that's final." Kikyou screamed but once she finished a forcer wind came.

"God we leave you alone for 10 minutes to get some sleep and look what happens." Miroku said.

"Leave us alone, and don't interfere." Kikyou yelled.

"Shut up you hoe." Inuyasha yelled trying to get out of the demon things.

"I will not shut up until you go to hell with me or I die." Kikyou said.

"Again shut up, and again you'll die." Inuyasha yelled at her again and finally Inuyasha broke free but Kikyou had already opened a hole to hell. Kikyou had her back turned to Inuyasha and Inuyasha snuck up behind her and gave her a big push into hell.

"Hey Miroku thanks for helping in the plan to kill Kikyou, I just hope the girls aren't up yet, we better get back." Inuyasha said walking back to the hut with Miroku.

Ok that chapters done. Hope you like it sorry it's short. Please review. If you need to you can IM me on my name kougaschicky0013 or email me. I'll talk to you later. Bye. PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY!!!!!!! I NEED SOME IDEAS AND REIVIEWS ON IT, OR THEM I CAN'T REMEMBER. Happy halloween. Bye. REVIEW!!! Bye.

Dark miko 95

P.S every last Monday of each month I will put up a new chapter, so look then! I will try my hardest! bye


	10. no longer aloud on the computer sorry

I'm very sorry to tell you but I am no longer able to write this story. My parents found chapter four (sex chapter) and because I am only 14 I got in trouble. I was put in to a mental hospital because of some issues because I am a cutter and I was going to start drugs so I was put in to a police station and got in to trouble and I spent two weeks in the hospital because of it. I'm very sorry but please forget that I even had a story. And again I'm sorry.

Dark miko 95 signing out. Sorry


End file.
